Together Forever
by Mrs. Josh Hutcherson
Summary: Emmett and Bella were married in 1762. After he goes to war and comes up M.I.A, what happens when Bella finds herself pregnant? What happens when they meet 250 years later? What about the baby?
1. Moving Day!

_**Isabella's POV:**_

Exactly 250 years ago my husband left for war and was reported M.I.A. I'm Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy. I have natural blonde hair and I am about 5'6. My husband's name was Emmett. I had just turned 18 and a few weeks later we got married. About a month after we were married he left and promised to come back. 2 weeks after he left there was a knock at the door.

***FLASHBACK***

_I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed a dish towel and walked to the door wiping my hands. I opened the door to see two uniformed officers standing there. They gave me a letter. I opened it and it explained that my husband had gone missing in action. I broke down and fell to the floor with both officers asking me if they could do anything for me. I replied no and they left. A few weeks later I had begum throwing up and so I made an appointment with the doctor. _

_At the appointment the doctor told me that I was 2 months pregnant. I began to cry because I was happy that I was pregnant and also because Emmett would never meet his child. Emmett's mother helped me through the pregnancy and I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Britney Hope McCarthy. I was visiting Emmett's grave a few months after Britney was born I was bitten by a vampire. Britney was still a baby so I waited till she was 15 to change her._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I gave Britney the picture of her father and me after she was changed to always have a piece of him. Britney has blonde hair also and is my height. I sing at a local bar every week with Britney, which happened to be tonight. I walked up on stage and decided to sing the song I wrote after Emmett was reported M.I.A. The song was called "Just A Dream"

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, goin' to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Six pins in her shoe, somethin' borrowed, somethin' blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down, tryin' to hide the tears  
Oh, she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands  
Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream  
The preacher man said, 'Let's bow our heads and pray  
Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard  
And then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, well, what could've been?  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream  
Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?  
I was countin' on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm lookin' from a distance, standin' in the background  
Everybody's sayin', he's not comin' home now  
This can't be happenin' to me, this is just a dream  
Oh, this is just a dream  
It's just a dream, yeah, yeah**

After the song was over I looked over and saw Peter and Charlotte walk into the bar. Peter and Charlotte are Britney's Aunt and Uncle. Peter's brother Jasper is also Britney's Uncle. He comes and visits every now and then. I got off stage and went over to Britney and pointed to Peter and Charlotte and she squealed and ran over in human speed and hugged them. I laughed and walked over and hugged them too.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them.

"_I came to tell you that I have a very good feeling about you moving to Forks."_ Peter replied.

"Forks?" I asked.

"_Yea, there's a school and you and Brit can in role as sisters and there is a bar in Seattle that has open mic night like here."_ He replied.

"What do you think Brit?" I asked Britney.

"_I like the idea; I think it's time we moved again."_ She replied.

"Okay we'll move tomorrow." I responded.

We hung out at the bar a little while longer and went home and started packing. I shipped our cars and my motorcycle to Forks and they would be arriving the day we do. We packed everything up and I had already in roled us in school and bought us a 1989 two story white house with a wrap-around porch. **.** We got to Forks, Washington in two days non-stop.

The inside of the house consisted of 5 bedrooms, music room, kitchen, and study. My bedroom was a teal color. **.** Britney's bedroom was full of color. **.**we unpacked the boxes and up the cars into the garage and went upstairs to get ready for the first day of school. I was wearing dark blue jeans with rips in them and a hot pink trendy summer top with a leather jacket and black spiked platform heels. I curled my hair and put it on one side and applied pink eye shadow and a coat of lip gloss. Britney was wearing a dark blue jean skirt and an EdHardyShop t-shirt and pink heels. She straightened her hair and applied natural makeup.

We walked out to the garage and I got on my white Ducati motorcycle and hopped on. Britney got into my black Aston Martin and we backed out of the garage and sped off to school.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I decided to write another story. I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me how it is. I don't own Twilight or the characters or any of the songs that come through this story.**

**Mrs. Josh Hutcherson**


	2. Let It Shine!

_Flashback: We walked out to the garage and I got on my white Ducati motorcycle and hopped on. Britney got into my black Aston Martin and we backed out of the garage and sped off to school._

_**Isabella's POV:**_

We got to school in record time. When we pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at us. I hopped off my motorcycle and Britney got out of the car. People started gathering around us. I made a path and Britney and I started walking toward the office to get our schedules and any other things that we would need. While walking toward the office I saw Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I whispered.

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Britney go and get our schedules from the office will you?"

"_Sure."_

She walked off to the office and I waited till she was in the office till I turned toward Jasper. I waved and he smiled. I turned and started walking toward the office when Britney walked out.

"Hey did you get our schedules?" I asked.

"_Yeah, we have all the same classes."_ She replied.

"Awesome." I responded.

Classes flew by and then it was time for lunch. Britney and I decided to go to our lockers and get our bags before going to the cafeteria. When we walked into the cafeteria, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. Jasper and the rest of his table looked up too. I elbowed Britney to get her attention.

"Brit?"

"_Yea?"_

"Uncle Jasper's here. He goes to school here." I told her.

"_Where?"_ She asked.

"Over there." I pointed to the table he was sitting at.

She smiled and waved at him which he gladly responded to. Britney and I walked out to the car and motorcycle because I knew Jasper would follow. A few minutes after we got outside, Jasper walked out. He walked over to the car and Britney squealed and hugged him tight. He chuckled and hugged her back tight to.

"_I missed you so much Uncle Jazzy."_ She told him.

"I missed you too baby girl." He responded.

They talked about what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. After a few minutes he turned toward me and smiled.

"How about you Darlin, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been better." I replied.

"_How about you two come over to my house after school and you can meet my family."_ He asked.

"Okay, we'll come over."

"_Awesome."_ He responded.

"Oh, by the way Peter says hi." I told him.

"_Alright, class is about to start let's head in."_

"Okay let's go."

We walked inside and couldn't wait for our last class. The last class was music so Britney and I were excited. When music came around we were asked to sing something. So after thinking about it we chose "Let it Shine."

Both:  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
Britney:  
It's been a long road, but we're finally here  
And the view is from the top  
So beautifully clear  
We could see for forever  
Not a cloud in the sky  
(Hey!)  
Picture perfect weather, every day of our lives.  
(Every day of our lives!)  
Just imagine if everything you wanted came true  
(Hey yeah!)  
Well, it happened to me so it could happen to you  
We're on a journey of truth and belief is the key  
(Ohhh!)  
So open up your heart, and let your light free  
Isabella:  
Oh, and I feel like I'm glowin'  
And I like where I'm goin'  
Tonight, I'm showin' up to shine  
Both:  
This little light of mine  
(Okay, okay, okay!)  
I'm gonna let it shine  
(Alright, alright, alright!)  
(Hey!)  
This little light of mine, yeah!  
(Okay, okay, okay!)  
(I'm gonna let it shine!)  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Both:  
This little light of mine—  
(Okay, alright, okay)  
Isabella:  
Oooh, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine!  
Britney:  
Front to back we're packed in stompin'  
Clappin' laughing' singing dancing  
Passion everlasting  
When I'm rapping to the track and asking everyone  
(yeah!)  
To put your hands up, stand up  
(Put your hands up!)  
Isabella, come take my hand and make the congregation rock!  
(Stand up!)  
Isabella:  
We're celebrating and it feels so good  
(Yeah!)  
If I could thank everybody here, I would  
(C'mon!)  
I feel like I'm finally free and I…  
Yeah, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready to fly!  
Yeah, oh  
(Oh yeah!)  
And I feel like I'm glowing'!  
And I like where I'm goin'  
(Oh yeah!)  
Tonight, I'm showin' up to shine!  
Both:  
This little light of mine—  
(Okay, okay, okay!)  
I'm gonna let it shine—  
(Alright, alright, alright!)  
This little light of mine—  
(Okay, okay, okay!)  
I'm gonna let it shine!  
This little light of mine—  
(Okay, alright, okay!)  
This little light of mine. Oh!  
Isabella:  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna let it shine! Eh!  
(Yeah!)  
Britney:  
You know what's comin' up!  
(Hey!)  
Don't hide your shine y'all!  
(C'mon!)  
Now put your hands in the sky!  
It's your light, it's your love!  
Isabella:  
Here we go!  
Both:  
(Oh yeah!)  
(Oh yeah!)  
Isabella:  
C'mon and sing!  
(Oh yeah!)  
(Oh yeah!)  
Here we go!  
(Alright, alright, alright!)  
(This little light of mine—)  
This little light of mine!  
(I'm gonna let it shine!)  
I'm gonna let it shine!  
This little light of mine!  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Yeah!  
(I'm gonna let it shine—)  
I'm gonna let it shine!  
(This little light of mine—)  
(Let it shine, let it shine—)  
I'm gonna  
(Let it shine, let it shine—)  
Let it shine!  
I'm gonna let it shine!

After the song was over everyone started clapping and Britney and I walked back to our seats. When school was over Jasper told me where he lived. So Britney got in the car, while I got on my motorcycle and we followed Jasper to his house. Britney and I walked up to the front door and Jasper opened the front door and smiled at us. We hugged each other and we walked inside. Once inside, Jasper led us to the living room. As soon as we stepped into the living room Britney gasped. I looked over at her and saw she was staring at something or someone. When I turned to see what she was looking at. What I saw shocked me.

It was…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!1**

**Author's Note: I know I'm being mean but I need some ideas on what should happen. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	3. Come Clean and an argument

After the song was over everyone started clapping and Britney and I walked back to our seats. When school was over Jasper told me where he lived. So Britney got in the car, while I got on my motorcycle and we followed Jasper to his house. Britney and I walked up to the front door and Jasper opened the front door and smiled at us. We hugged each other and we walked inside. Once inside, Jasper led us to the living room. As soon as we stepped into the living room Britney gasped. I looked over at her and saw she was staring at something or someone. When I turned to see what she was looking at. What I saw shocked me.

It was…

_**Isabella's POV:**_

It was Emmett. I can't believe he's alive. I just couldn't believe Jasper knew he was alive the whole time and didn't tell me. I saw Emmett and I looked at Britney and she was just as shocked. I looked at Jasper in disbelief. I started shaking my head and backing up.

"_Isabella, I wanted to tell you…"_ He started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't you even say, you wanted to tell me! You came down all the time! We were together all the time hanging out together and with Brit. You had so many times to tell me!" I yelled back at him.

"_I saw how happy you were and I didn't want to ruin that."_ He responded.

"Too late, you just ruined it." I replied.

I ran out of the house and ran out into the woods. I ran to our house and grabbed my guitar and ran to a clearing. I sat in the middle of the clearing and put my guitar in my lap. I looked at the sky and saw the clouds starting to gather and it started thundering which means a thunderstorm, which matched my emotions. That was one of my powers. I started to play "Come Clean."

**Let's go back, back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Tryin' to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life I defy**

It started pouring and lightning was cracking over my head.**  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean, ohh  
I'm shedding, shedding every color  
Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin, ohh  
'Cause different doesn't feel so different  
And goin' out is better than, always stayin' in  
Feel the wind**

I looked up and let the rain fall on my face.**  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away my sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream let the rain fall down  
Let the rain fall down  
Let's go back  
Back to the beginning **

After the song was over I put my guitar on the ground and sat their curled up. All of my emotions I was feeling at once made me get ready dizzy. It became really hard to stay awake and I eventually blacked out.

_**Britney's POV:**_

I was so shocked from seeing my dad. I looked at my mom and she looked hurt. I realized that Uncle Jasper never told he was alive. She looked at him and I saw her start to move backwards. They started yelling at each other and after the conversation was over she ran out of the house into the woods.

I looked at Uncle Jasper and I just shook my head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. She's really upset. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, because of what you did." I told him.

"_I'm really sorry."_ He replied.

"Don't tell me, tell her."

I was standing there thinking when I noticed it get really dark outside. I immediately knew she was upset. Then it started thundering. I then started freaking out and ran out of the house and saw it was lightning and in one spot. I followed her scent and ended up and our house and figured she got the guitar. I then followed her scent to a clearing. Everyone else was following me which I really didn't want. When I got to the edge of the clearing I saw her lying down in the middle now moving. I freaked out and ran over to her and slide on the ground in front of her.

"Mom, wake up. Please don't leave me." I begged her.

I started shaking her trying to get her up. I put my hands on her head and on her arm. I closed my eyes and focused on what she was feeling. I took away most of her emotions and opened my eyes and removed my hands. After my hands moved away I sat there hoping it would work, waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later she started moving and she opened her eyes and I was so excited that I jumped into her arms after she sat up. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back really tight.

"I was so scared that I had lost you." I told her.

"_You could never lose me."_ She replied.

_**Isabella's POV:**_

After Britney helped me up I grabbed my guitar and Britney's hand and started walking back to the Cullen's house to get my bike and Britney to get the car. As I was walking Jasper grabbed my arm.

"I know a lot of people who would greatly protect me. I suggest you let go. I'm not someone to mess with right now." I told him.

"_I just want to explain everything."_ He replied.

"I'll let you sometime but not right now."

He let go of my arm. Britney and I ran back to their house and I gave Brit, the guitar and hopped on my bike and sped off toward our house.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to sportytc who gave me the idea for this chapter. It was hard to write because I didn't know what I wanted to happen. If anyone has any other ideas please share them with me. Please review! :)**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	4. Reuniting

_Flashback: "__I just want to explain everything."__ He replied._

_"I'll let you sometime but not right now."_

_He let go of my arm. Britney and I ran back to their house and I gave Brit, the guitar and hopped on my bike and sped off toward our house._

_**Emmett's POV:**_

_"I can't believe you didn't tell us. She's really upset. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, because of what you did." _ The girl looking at Jasper said. I felt connected to those two girls for some reason. After the girl ran out everyone followed her. We stopped at the edge of a clearing and saw someone lying in the middle. The girl ran up to the other yelling "Mom, please don't leave me." So she was her daughter. The other woke up and as they were leaving Jasper grabbed her arm. It made me really jealous for some reason. I had to suppress a growl building inside me. She told him to let go of her and he asked to explain and she replied that she would someday.

After they left the clearing I looked at Jasper. He was looking at the ground.

"Jasper, who were they?" He asked.

"_They were some people I know."_ He answered.

I could tell he was lying so I asked again.

"Really Jasper, who are they?" I asked again.

"_Do you remember any girls from your past?"_ He asked me.

"A girl I married before I left for the war." I replied.

"_That girl was Isabella Marie Swan."_ He replied.

"Are you telling me that that was my WIFE?" I yelled at me.

"Yes." He answered.

I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to attack Jasper because he didn't tell me that my wife was alive. I thought she was dead this whole time. I decided to go after her. I ran off into the forest toward our house. By the time I got there they had just left. I followed their scent to this gorgeous house. I went up and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. When the door was opened it was the other girl with Isabella. She looked to see who is was and her mouth opened when she saw it was me.

"Is Isabella here?" I asked.

When the door was opened it was the other girl with Isabella. She looked to see who is was and her mouth opened when she saw it was me.

"Is Isabella here?" I asked.

"_Yea, come on in."_ She replied.

I walked in and heard someone singing upstairs. I looked at the girl and she pointed upstairs.

"_She's upstairs go on up. She's on the second floor, first door on your right."_ She replied.

I walked upstairs and I heard her singing our song.

_**Isabella's POV:**_

I was upstairs singing our song when I heard a knock on the door. I heard Britney answer the door. I didn't focus on that I focused on the song Emmett and I use to sing. I started to sing "Glass."

**Tryin' to live and love  
With a heart that can't be broken  
Is like tryin' to see the light  
With eyes that can't be opened  
Yeah, we both carry baggage  
We picked up on our way  
So if you love me, do it gently  
And I will do the same  
We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
We are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
'Cause we are glass  
I'll let you look inside me  
Through the stains and through the cracks  
And in the darkness of this moment  
You see the good in that  
But try not to judge me  
'Cause we've walked down different paths  
But it brought us here together  
So I won't take that back**

I finished that verse and when I started to sing the chorus I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a long time start to sing along.  
**We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
We are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass**

I got up from sitting on the bed and walked over to the window.  
**We might be all in water  
This could be a big mistake  
We might burn like gasoline and fire  
It's a chance we'll have to take  
We may shine, we may shatter  
We may be pickin' up the pieces here on after  
We are fragile, we are human  
And we are shaped by the light we let through us  
But we break fast 'cause we are glass  
We are glass**

I kept standing at the window not turning toward Emmett and a few minutes later I felt a pair of stone cold arms snake their way around my waist. I leaned back against him and put my hands on top of his. He put his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes until I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I jumped into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I told him.

"_I missed you too!"_ He replied.

After he hugged me he kissed me. I loved the feel of his lips on mine again. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back and I tugged on his hand and I walked to Britney's room. I knocked and waited for an answer. I eventually heard a quiet "come in." I opened the door and Emmett and I walked in. She looked up from her laptop and smiled. She looked down and I realized that I was still holding Emmett's hand. She got up and came over to us.

"Emmett, this is Britney. Britney this is Emmett." I introduced them.

"_Hi."_ They both replied to each other.

"Emmett…after you left for war, a few weeks later soldiers came by and told me that you had gone M.I.A. I had a break down, and wouldn't talk to anyone. A few weeks later I found out that I was 2 months pregnant."

"_What…"_ He replied.

"Yea, I was shocked. Your mom helped me through the pregnancy. after the baby was born I was visiting your "grave," when a vampire got me."

"_What happened to the baby?"_ He asked.

I didn't answer right away because I was scared of his reaction.

"_What happened to the baby?"_ He asked again.

"I waited till it was the proper age to be turned." I replied.

"_Where is the baby?"_ He asked.

"Emmett… I would like you to….

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: I know I'm being mean but... I had to figure out a way to "break the news to Emmett." Please give me some ideas. Your reviews are awesome too!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	5. God Gave Me you!

_Flashback: _"_Where is the baby?"_ _He asked._

_"Emmett… I would like you to…._

_**Isabella's POV:**_

"Emmett… I would like you to meet your daughter." I told him.

"_My daughter?"_ He asked as if unsure.

"Yes, your daughter." I replied.

"_What's her full name?"_ He asked.

"Her full name is Britney Hope McCarthy." I responded.

I decided to go hunting to let them get to know each other. I was gone for about an hour. When I got back I heard laughing so I went upstairs to Britney's room and saw her and Emmett sitting there talking about funny things that he has done in the past 250 years. I decided to go and start getting ready for school and I decided to wear a purple dress with a bow in the middle with light purple suede stilettoes. I curled my hair and did my makeup to match my dress.

I went to Britney's room and told her and Emmett that it was almost time to leave for school. Emmett told us that he would go home and change and then come back to the house and ride with us to school. Britney went to get dressed and she decided on a tan tank top with a white lace skirt and a jean jacket, with tan platforms. We were both ready by the time Emmett was back. We decided to drive my dark blue 2012 Chevrolet Camaro RS. Emmett drove with me in the passenger seat and Britney in the back.

When we pulled into school everybody's head turned toward my car. Emmett got out and opened my door and Britney got out and we walked inside the school. We gathered our books and went to our separate classes. I was getting ready to go to lunch when someone touched my arm. I turned and saw it was Jasper. I turned away and finished putting my books in my locker. When I finished putting them in there I grabbed my purse and got ready to go and sit with Emmett and Brit, but Jasper kept following me.

"What do you want Jasper?" I asked.

"_I want to explain. I didn't tell you Emmett were alive because you were in so much pain after I met you. You were still grieving him. Emmett had joined the family after my last visit."_ He replied.

"You still could have picked up the phone and told me." I responded.

"_You're right. That's the same reason I didn't tell Emmett. He was still grieving you."_ He replied.

"You could have solved the grieving problem." I responded.

_"I know, I realize that I should have told both of you. I'm truly sorry."_ He answered.

"I forgive you. Emmett, you are going to have to crack because I don't know how he will feel." I told him.

"_I know I'm going to talk to him after school later."_ He replied.

We walked to lunch and I sat Brit and Emmett sitting at a table talking and laughing. I walked up and sat down next to Emmett across from Brit. They both kept laughing and I just looked at them like they had grown 5 heads each.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"_Lauren, thinks that she is better at cheerleading then us."_ Britney replied.

"We can show them later that we are better than them." I responded.

We finished school and Emmett came home with us and said that he wanted to show me something. I agreed and Britney went up to her room to mess around. Emmett grabbed a guitar and started playing "God Gave Me You."

**I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you**

I smiled and got up and hugged him. He kissed me and he decided that he should go home. I told him to let Jasper explain himself before he does something to him. He agreed and kissed me and Britney goodbye and ran back to his house. Britney and I finished any homework that we had and sat on the couch talking about different things. I told her stories about when she was born and how I watched her grow up with her grandma.

She was so amazed by what I was telling her that she didn't interrupt. She sat there and starred. When the story was over she hugged me and laid her head down on my lap and asked me questions about what her dad was like when we first got together. I told her about how funny he was and how much he cared for his family and mine and how much he loved me. I also told her about the night he proposed to me. It was in the middle of winter and he took me to a park and sat me down on a bench and proposed.

We danced in the snow for a little while before he dropped me off. When we got back to my house he stood on the doorstep and looked up. When I looked up I saw the Mistletoe. He kissed me and then left. We got married two weeks after my 18th birthday. We loved each other very much. If he hadn't have left for war and would've stayed, he would have loved to have met you.

"He loves you so much Britney. I love you too." I told her.

"_I love you too mom."_ She replied.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Author's Note: Please review and tell me what you think. It's kinda hard to think about what I want to happen next. Thanks!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	6. Moment 4 Life

_Flashback: "He loves you so much Britney. I love you too." I told her._

_"I love you too mom." She replied._

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I got home from Isabella's and as soon as I walked into the door Jasper came up to me and asked if he could explain. We went up to my room and he explained everything. After he was done explaining I forgave him and decided to go for a hunt before I went back to Isabella's since it was Friday so we had the whole weekend to hang out. I took down a mountain lion and 3 elk. When I got back home I changed my clothes and drove back to Isabella's. When I got I knocked on the door and Isabella answered it while she was on the phone.

_**Isabella's POV:**_

I was on the phone with Peter when there was a knock on the door. I answered it and saw it was Emmett. I let him in and continued my conversation with Peter.

"Sorry, someone was at the door. What were you saying?" I asked him.

"_There's a bar up in Seattle with open-mic night tonight. Charlotte and I decided to come down a little early and visit you and go to the bar."_ He replied.

"Awesome. I'll see if Britney wants to come along." I replied to him.

"_Awesome, shoot me a txt if you're coming and I will sign both of you up."_ He responded.

"I'll ask and you should really call your brother because I almost killed him." I told him.

"_What did he do now?"_ He asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there." I replied.

We hung up the phone and I walked over to Emmett who was leaning against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged me back and I looked up and kissed him. He kissed me back. When we broke away I smiled up at him.

"Would you like to come to the bar in Seattle with me?" I asked.

"_Sure."_ He replied.

"I'm going to go and ask Britney and see if she wants to come." I replied.

I walked upstairs and I knocked on her door. She opened the door and walked back to her bed and sat down and grabbed her laptop and set it on her lap. I walking in and sat on her bed in front of her.

"Do you want to go to the bar in Seattle? They are having open-mic night and Uncle Peter and Charlotte are going to be there." I asked her.

"_I never pass up the opportunity to go to open-mic night. Sure I'll go. Is dad coming with us?"_ She asked.

"He said he would come. I'll txt Uncle Peter and tell him we're coming and he'll sign us up. Start getting ready and meet me downstairs.

I went to my bedroom and started going through my closet trying to decide on what outfit I was going to wear. I decided on a purple polka-dot tank top, dark wash surplus jeans, silver eye shadow, and dark purple nail polish, a silver ring with a purple flower in it, silver dangly earrings, and purple suede heels. **( cgi/img-set/cid/44226034/id/k8Of_NZpQP_CbZ_ )** I curled my hair and walked downstairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw Emmett standing there with his jaw on the floor. When I reached the bottom step he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I laughed. I heard Britney coming so I turned toward the stairs. She was wearing a white tank top with light ripped jeans and gladiator sandals. Emmett twirled her around too and we left in my silver Audi R8.

When we got to the bar I went inside and saw Charlotte sitting at the bar. I went up and hugged her. She hugged me back and told me that we are up in a few minutes. Britney and I decided that we were going to sing "Moment 4 life." When we were called up we went on stage and grabbed the microphones. The song started.

**[Isabella:]  
I fly with the stars in the skies,  
I am no longer trying to survive,  
I believe that life is a prize,  
But to live doesn't mean you're alive.  
Don't worry bout me, and who I fire  
I get what I desire, it's my empire  
And yes I call the shots, I am the umpire  
I sprinkle holy water, upon the vampire (vampire)  
In this very moment I'm king,  
In this very moment I slay, Goliath with a sling,  
This very moment I bring  
Put it on everything, that I will retire with the ring,  
And I will retire with the crown, Yes!  
No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!  
Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me!  
But I couldn't do it all alone, We!  
Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley  
Southside Jamaica, Queens and it's crazy  
cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me  
shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't phase me  
ain't being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done  
This moment will be syndicated, I don't know, this night just reminds me of  
everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!  
p-p-p-p, put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up  
We done did everything they can think of  
Greatness is what we on the brink of.**

**[Both:]  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive**

**[Britney:]  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Yeah, ugh  
What I tell 'em dummies bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees  
Young Money the Mafia that's word to Lil Cease  
I'm in The Dominican Big Papi Ortiz  
doin' target practice all these peoples just aiming to please  
shout out to the CEO 500 degrees  
shout out to the OVO where we set for T's, awww  
Niggas wanna be friends how coincidental  
This supposed to be our year we ain't get the memo  
Young King, pay me in gold  
40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll  
These niggas be droppin' songs they ain't even cold  
Weezy on top and that nigga ain't even home, yet!  
yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away  
fuck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today  
And now you peoples that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ouww  
yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five  
are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide  
I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear  
damn, this one for the books, man!  
I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!  
I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not everybody lives!**

**[Both:]  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive**

**[Isabella:]  
This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time  
drifting away I'm one with the sunsets, I have become alive.**

**[Both:]  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life  
Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive**

After the song was over I went and sat down on Emmett's lap. He kissed my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned into him and Peter just looked at me with a curious look. I remembered that I didn't explain why I almost killed Jasper.

"Peter I would like you to meet my husband Emmett." I told Peter.

"_Nice to meet you."_ He replied as he shook Emmett's hand.

"Same." He replied.

"_How does this have anything to do with why you almost killed Jasper?"_ He asked.

"Jasper knew Emmett was alive this whole time and didn't tell Britney or me." I replied.

"_I'll beat his ass for you if that will help."_ Peter replied.

"Thanks Petey. I suggest you confront him first before you beat his ass up." I responded.

"_Fine I'll confront him first because no one messes with my baby sister."_ He replied.


	7. Fireflies and Her Mate

Flashback:_ "Jasper knew Emmett was alive this whole time and didn't tell Britney or me." I replied._

_"I'll beat his ass for you if that will help." Peter replied._

_"Thanks Petey. I suggest you confront him first before you beat his ass up." I responded._

_"Fine I'll confront him first because no one messes with my baby sister." He replied._

_**Isabella's POV:**_

We stayed at the bar for a little while longer to catch up and for Emmett to get to know Peter and Charlotte. We decided to go to my house and change since it was 4 in the morning. Britney said that she wanted to stay at the house while we go the Cullen house. I changed into a white skirt and a white tank top and a purple and white plaid unbuttoned shirt over it with cowboy boots.

After I changed I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys to my bike and gave them to Peter. He smiled and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing and smiled. I told Charlotte and Em to take my Camaro and meet us at the Cullen's'. Peter let me down off his shoulder and got on my bike. I got on after him and we took off toward the Cullen's' house hold. When we got there Emmett and Charlotte pulled in after us.

Emmett came up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I smiled and Charlotte walked up and grabbed Peter's hand. Emmett led us into the house and everyone was in the living room. Jasper came up to hug me when Peter stepped in front of me. He glared at Jasper. Jasper was still in surprise but when he heard Peter growl he snapped out of it.

"_Peter, what is going on?"_ Jasper asked.

"_Isabella told me what happened."_ Peter replied.

"_What do you mean what happened."_ Jasper asked confused.

"_That you knew Emmett was alive. She was in pieces when we found her. You came down so many times and saw how broken she was. You played with Britney and saw how sad she was. I don't even know how you could do that." _Peter yelled at Jasper.

"_I thought I was protecting them."_ Jasper replied.

Somehow a fight broke out and they were outside hitting each other. We all ran outside and Charlotte was freaking out. I was speaking 'cause I knew both could hear me. I kept telling them to stop and they wouldn't. My anger got the best of me and thunder started cracking.

"QUIT IT THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed.

They both stopped. I walked over to them and Peter went to hit Jasper one more time but hit me in the face instead. I flew back and hit a tree. I got up and ran in between them again. I faced Peter who looked so sorry.

"Peter, I told you that you could kick his ass not kill him." I told him.

"_I'm so sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to hit you."_ He replied."

'That's what happens when I always get in the middle of stuff. I'm not the one you have to deal with though." I replied smiling. I looked over at Charlotte who was smiling to.

When I looked back at Peter I saw that he was really scared. I promised him that I wouldn't let Charlotte hurt him or do anything to serious. He looked relieved a little bit I walked over to Emmett, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted a hand up to touch my cheek that was now red. He rubbed his thumb over it and kissed me and smiled when he pulled away. I turned toward Jasper and started laughing. He was still confused.

"_I thought you forgave me!"_ Jasper exclaimed.

"I did." I replied.

"_Then why did he start beating me up?"_ Jasper asked.

"_That's for messing with my baby sister!"_ Peter yelled.

I laughed and smiled.

"Okay that's enough you two. Kiss and make up because I have a long story to tell." I butted in.

They man hugged each other and we all went into the house and sat down. I sat on Emmett's lap and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I smiled and introduced myself them started my story.

"It was 250 years ago. Emmett and I got married 2 weeks after the day I turned 18. After we got married Emmett had to leave for war. About 2 and a half weeks later I was standing in the kitchen doing dishes and suddenly there was a knock at the door. I dried my hands and when I went and answered the door there were two uniformed officers standing there. They handed me a letter. When I opened the letter I had found out that Emmett had gone M.I.A. I fell to the ground sobbing. They both asked if they could do anything for me and I replied with a no. They left and I went inside and closed the door. A few weeks later I had started throwing up and I decided to make an appointment with the doctor in town.

In the appointment the doctor proceeded to tell me that I was 2 months pregnant. Of course I started crying because I was happy but also because Emmett would never get to meet the baby. Emmett's mother helped me through the pregnancy and 7 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I named her Britney Hope McCarthy. After I was well enough to be able to move around I went to visit Emmett's grave. Britney was with Emmett's mom so I could have some time alone. While I was at his grave I was bitten by a vampire. I watched Britney even though I knew I couldn't be near her.

When she turned the proper age I told her about what I was and she decided all on her own that she wanted to be one to because she said that she didn't want to be by herself anymore, she wanted to be with me. I changed her when she was ready and we met up with Charlotte and Peter years later. They introduced us to Jasper. Jasper would come down and visit every couple months to check on Britney and I. You all probably understand the rest now." I finished my story.

Carlisle asked me about what kind of powers I had and I told him some of them. He was amazed. I looked at the time and saw that I had a little bit of time left. Alice and I talked about clothes and stuff. Rosalie decided to join us after a while. I talked to them about how I sing at bars on open mic night and Britney sometimes joins me to. I also told them stories about when Peter would get up and sing and how it would end up being hilarious because he was doing really bad. They busted into hysterics at that which made me laugh.

I thought about something and ran over to Jasper and grabbed his hands and pulled him off the couch. We started doing a swinger dance and I was smiling and laughing. Pretty soon everyone joined in. I was traded off with Alice and we switched partners. She went to Jasper and I went to Emmett. We were all dancing and smiling and even some laughing. We just kept dancing but adding our own moves. A few minutes later my phone started ringing "Baby Girl" by Sugarland. I knew that it was Britney's ringtone, so I immediately thought something had happened. My purse phone was over on the table so it wouldn't break. I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Britney, what's wrong?" I asked.

"_There are people outside that are really tan. I don't know them and they won't go away."_ She replied.

"I'm on my way don't worry about it. I'll be there soon." I replied.

I hung up my phone and grabbed my motorcycle keys and ran out of the house. I hopped on my bike and sped out of the driveway. I was going way over the speed limit and I made it home in 34 seconds flat. I pulled into the driveway and parked my bike and hopped off. I ran to the front door and saw the people who Britney was talking about.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you better get off my property." I yelled at them.

The one in the middle stepped forward and introduced himself.

"_My name is Sam, and this is Jacob and Seth. We live on the reservation and we know that you are a vampire. We are wolves. We came to warn you about the treaty. You cannot take one step on our land without our permission. We also know that there are 3 other vampires with you."_ He finished speaking.

"Yes, my daughter and some of my friends. Don't worry we will follow the treaty and will make sure that everything is in order." I replied.

He nodded his head and they started walking off. Britney opened the door and ran out into my arms and hugged me. She was shaking because she was so scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"_I'm okay now. I was just really scared that's it."_ She replied.

I kissed her head and she looked over at the three men walking away and the one I think his name was Seth was staring at Britney. Britney was staring back. I saw her pull towards him.

"Oh, no it's time to go inside now. Come on let's go." I said while pulling Britney inside the house.

"_Mom what was that?"_ She asked.

I was about to answer when Emmett ran into the house. He was looking around to make sure no one was around. Britney saw him and ran into his arms. He hugged her and asked her what was wrong.

"_Some guys were standing outside the house and wouldn't leave. They were really scaring me so I called mom."_ She stated.

"It's okay princess." He replied.

He looked over her head and mouthed "who was it." I mouthed back "it was Sam, Jacob, and Seth." He nodded his head so I knew that he knew them.

"We need to talk as a family." I stated which made Britney and Emmett pull away from each other.

"_What about?"_ Emmett asked.

"When Britney came outside while the three were leaving Seth was staring at Britney and she was staring back." I stated looking at Emmett.

"_What!"_ He asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"_What's so wrong with that?"_ Britney asked.

"Britney, when Seth was looking at you he imprinted, which means that you found your mate." I replied.

"_Does that mean that Seth is my mate?"_ Britney asked.

"Yes, it does." I replied.

"_I'm going to go lay down."_ She stated.

"I want to talk to you actually so I'll come up with you." I responded by following her.

She nodded her head and we walked upstairs to her room and she changed into some pajamas and laid down in her bed and covered up. I started singing her favorite song, "Fireflies" by Owl City.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

During the end of the song I used my power to let her fall asleep. After the song was over I looked toward her doors and saw Emmett standing there leaning against the doorway. I smiled and kissed Britney's forehead and walked out closing the doors behind me. Emmett hugged me and I hugged him back. We walked downstairs and cuddled on the couch.

"Emmett what are we going to do? Should we call Sam and have Seth come over?" I asked looking up at Emmett's face.

"_I think we should…._

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**A/N: I know I'm mean but I just started school so I hope you like this chapter. I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. if you have any ideas of what you think should happen be free to tell me.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	8. Next To You

_Flashback__: __"Emmett what are we going to do? Should we call Sam and have Seth come over?" I asked looking up at Emmett's face._

_"__I think we should…._

_**Emmett's POV:**_

I called Sam and Seth and invited them over. They were here in a matter of minutes. Seth was looking around and I knew that he was looking for Britney. I smiled and sat down next to Isabella on the couch. They each took a seat across from us.

"Sam, I think we need to talk" I told him.

"_I think we do too."_ He answered.

"Seth I know that you imprinted on Britney, I'm not exactly happy about it but I want her to be happy." I directed toward Seth.

"_Thanks."_ He answered.

We all heard movement upstairs so Isabella said she would go and check on Britney.

_**Britney's POV:**_

I was waking up from my nap, when I smelled wolf. I started moving around to get changed, when my mom came into my room.

"_Do you want to go out tonight?"_ She asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We walked downstairs and I saw Seth and Sam. I was kind of excited that Seth was here. Mom went down and sat next to dad and I sat next to Seth.

"_Hey."_ He said.

"Hi." I replied.

_**Isabella's POV:**_

I went down and sat next to Emmett and Britney and Seth said hi to one another. Emmett smiled and I had to get rid of this awkward silence.

"Do you guys want to go to the bar again?" I asked.

"_Sure."_ Seth, Britney, and Emmett replied all at once.

I laughed and Sam told us he didn't want to go so he left we all decided to go and get ready. Brit sent a text to Peter and Char asking if they wanted to go and he replied with a "hell yes." I got dressed in **(**** world-war/worldwar-image-large/white-women-club-wear-evening-cocktail-stretch-dress_ ****).** Brit got dressed in **(****).**

I walked out of Emmett and I's room and I saw Brit walk out and I was surprised. I smiled and we walked down the stairs together. Emmett's eyes widened and so did Seth's. We left and met Char and Peter at the bar, and we walked inside. Seth and Emmett decided that they were going to do a song together. Peter, Char, Brit, and I couldn't wait to see this.

**(Next To You By: Justin Bieber feat. Chris Brown)**

**Emmett:**

**You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.  
Seth:  
Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cos you are my dream.  
Both:  
And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You will never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us;  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Emmett:  
You had my child,  
You make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever.  
Both:  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Girl, cos you are the only thing that I got right now  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through  
Emmett:  
One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh  
Both:  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls  
Oh baby  
I'll be there  
You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.**

Brit and I laughed really hard and the guys came off stage and we ran and hugged them. We went and sat down at the bar, and talked about a whole bunch of different things. At about 2 a.m. we decided to hit the hay since we had school that day. Brit and I went back to the house and Emmett went back to the Cullen's house to get ready and said that he would meet us at school.

Britney and I both dressed in a mid-thigh short skirt and I ruffled tank top. We both curled our hair and put on black pumps. We also did our makeup the same. We looked like twins. We got into my dark blue Camaro and I let Brit drive since she loves this car. We were at school in a few short minutes. As soon as she parked the car, Emmett started his way over to us. When we got out Brit handed me the keys and Emmett hugged me from behind. I laughed and so did Britney and Emmett.

I turned around in Emmett's arms and kissed him. I could already tell that all of the girls were really jealous. I giggled and Britney came over and hugged Emmett, he placed a kiss on her head and we all started walking over to the Cullen's cars. I saw Jasper and I went and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess it's time that I actually come over and tell you my story. It has been long enough already. I'm sorry I ran off last time, it was just too much for me to handle." I told them.

"_It's okay, we understand. How about you both come over after school?"_ Alice asked.

"That's perfect. I'll bring my other friends as well because Jasper and all of us need to catch up the right way." I responded.

"_Perfect."_ Jasper replied obviously nervous about later.

We all went off to class only to think about what would happen later after school.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. I realize that I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy. My birthday is next week so I MIGHT update. I don't know yet. Luv u all! 5 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


End file.
